


Watching

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Vague Ending, and that makes me very sad, drowning tw, horror fic, implied human au but can be read either way, implied reincarnation au, no eyes doesnt have a tag, pk thk and hornet are mentioned, reader is implied to be Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: There's a ghost that watches you from the corner of your room.
Kudos: 40





	Watching

There is a ghost that lives in the corner of your new room. She scares you.

She is always staring at you. She doesn’t have eyes, but you can feel her attention on you. Hiding under the covers does not help.

At first, you did not know she was there. She only appears when it is night, and nothing but your night light is on. You first spotted her when it was a full moon, and the light slipping through the window’s blinds illuminated her.

In that moment, you ran to get your father. He was upset when you woke him up, and it took you several times to try to convey your message. Your hands shook too badly from fear of him and the ghost.

Eventually, you managed to tell him there’s something in your room. He went back with you. The ghost was still there- she never leaves, you now know, -but he could not see her. He sent you back to bed, tried to tell you it was just a nightmare.

You slept in the hall that night.

You tried to tell your siblings. They were both curious, listened to your story with more attention than your father, but in the end they did not believe you.

It was just a nightmare.

Everyone kept saying that, so much that you started to believe them. That illusion was shattered when at night, you returned to your room, and she was waiting for you.

You know it is not true. It is not a nightmare, not a hallucination. You know she is real.

She starts to appear in your dreams. Watching. Watching. Always, always watching through those empty eye sockets.

She’s more unsettling in your dreams. There, you can see every detail in the light. The thing that sticks with you most is the black liquid that streams out of her eyes and stains her face.

You start to call her No Eyes.

You are still scared of her, but as the years have gone by, your fear has lessened. She is almost a comfort to you, now, though it is frustrating how she often wakes you up from your best dreams.

You try to talk to her sometimes, and ask her why. She does not speak, but sometimes you hear a murky, unclear whisper in your ear. You think it’s her, but you don’t know how she does it.

Her words are hard to understand, but you think it has something to do with “the light”.

You have a dream. A dream of a perfect life, where you and your family are all happy, where you have a voice to speak. The light there is blinding, but it fills you with joy. You want to stay there.

You try to brush away No Eyes when she tries to wake you up.

You don’t want to wake up.

This is the life you’ve always wanted, you can’t leave!

The black liquid, the same as the liquid that flows from No Eyes’ eyes, starts to cover your dream, drowning out the brilliant light in its empty void.

No Eyes appears in front of you. Her cold hands grasp the sides of your heads, making it impossible to look away. “_Precious child,_” She whispers, her voice clear for once. “_A monster is coming for you._”

You flinch, staring up into those empty sockets.

“_You cannot go to the light. She will not give you what you want._”

You want to ask, question, know what she means. Your arms feel like they’re made of stone, and you can’t summon the strength to lift them. Would she even be able to know what you would say?

“_I will show you, precious child, what that light brings. What she has brought before._”

Vivid images flash in front of your eyes. Your father killing- no, sealing? -your oldest sibling. Hundreds, thousands of people who look like you, thrown into a deep pit. Your half-sister, unconscious and trapped in a black cocoon, the life draining out of her.

**You**. You, with orange bulging out of your eyes.

You snap back to yourself, to see No Eyes in front of you.

“_These wants, these desires... What’s inside of you... It must be stripped out!_”

She disappears, and you don’t feel frozen anymore. You try to run, just pick a random direction and go. You want to scream, want to cry out for anyone to come and save you. But you have no voice, and even if you did, this is just a dream. There’s no one around to hear you.

You stumble and fall. A part of you wants to curl up and cry, but you get back up, you keep running. Further and further into the darkness.

You glance over your shoulder. No Eyes is standing behind you, back where you started, maybe? You can’t tell distance in this place, but she is steadily growing further and further away.

You can tell she’s still watching you, so you tear your focus away and keep running.

The ground becomes less solid beneath you- or maybe it’s flooding? You can’t tell, -and your steps start getting slower and slower, until you’ve sunk so deep that you can’t move your legs. You try to swim, but it feels like you’re moving through quicksand. The more you struggle, the deeper you sink.

No Eyes appears in front of you, hovering over the floor.

She scares you, but she’s never hurt you. You take a leap of faith and reach out to her as the liquid reaches your chest.

She just keeps watching you.

You sink to your shoulders, desperately signing “Help me,” over and over and over. Your arms are starting to hurt from holding them up.

She crouches down when the liquid is up to your neck, and you’re hopeful.

Please, you try to beg her with your eyes. Please help me, I don’t want to drown.

“_If you are so desperate for the light, for her false promises..._” No Eyes shook her head. She looked sad. The pitch-black liquid flows faster from her eyes, making the liquid rise up, filling your mouth. It tastes like nothing. “_I am sorry, precious child. Those wants, those so-called needs, must go._”

She moves your arms down, where they are quickly swallowed into the liquid. You give her a look of panic.

“I really am sorry!”

She reached out and shoved your head under.

You woke up, safe in your bed. No Eyes is not in her corner, but standing at the edge of your bed. She is still watching you.

Y̵̯̮̎̒͝o̵̜̤̠̺̯͈̭̊̌͑̍u̵̡̺̯͚̗̺͒̅̈́̽̄̑̊͝ ̷͕̿͛̾͛̌ȁ̵̧̬̝͈̞͛͑̈́͝͝ṛ̵̣̜͊ẽ̵͙͒͗͆̐͊̚͜ͅ ̶̧̙̥͋̅̇̍͜s̶̨͕̘͎͆c̶̢̥̙̜͓̹̬̀͆̈́̚a̸̛̗̐͜͠͝ŗ̴͇͉̟͈̗̑̀̄͜e̷̝̖͚̣͊d̸̥͙͍̞̦̤͎̳̋ ̶̘͆͑ơ̶̝͙̍̊̐͝͝f̴̡̲̼͓̗̦̜̰̍ ̷̧͕̭̹̝͓̟͆̃̊̈́͜h̵͐̋́̑̃͜͝e̷̜̖̫̖̬͓̍̓͑̊͠ŕ̸̠͕̯͖̥̥͂̀͐͐͒̕,̶̢̤̹͕̰̹̤̓̔͊͋́͘͠ͅ ̴̼̲̦̤̎͋͝s̷̡̼̰̈́͒͛̆͐̾͝h̶͎̣̟̟̎̅̈́̌̄̏ė̶͙̺͘ ̸͈̘͙̣̫̲̟̐̑̓̌̉͝h̷̻̲͉̥͆͂͘a̵̛̱̬̳̭͕͌̀͌͜͜͠ş̶̝̯̯̋̆̂ ̴̨͕̩̇̓̇͌̉̂͐̽k̸̢̳̺̖̗̎͑i̶̡̢̬̭̺̖͗̉̕l̷̛͇͇̼̲̾̒͋͠ļ̶̟̖̜͍̻̌͌͋̆̈e̷͔̺̬͔͍̹̰͖͂̍͐̏̿̚͝d̶̥̣̳͇̥̆̋̾͋̇̒͜ ̸̛̫͎̝͙͛̀̍̕y̷̛͕̖͆̾͊͌̅͜o̸͓̮̦̍̈͊̈͐͗͝ͅu̸̻̥̤̮̼̜̒͐́.̴͔̳̞̮̟̑̔̋͠ͅ

You feel nothing. No fear at the sight of her, no relief that you are not dead. No worry that you can’t feel any sort of emotion.

She reaches out and pats your cheek with her cold hand.

“_They had to go, precious child. You will thank me eventually. You are safe now._”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a spur of the moment thing that I wrote in the middle of class. I don't write enough No Eyes and I don't write enough horror! This was so much fun to write~ Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
